Consequences of Jealousy
by ohhemjenn
Summary: Ginny and Draco have been kidnapped. While they're there, they spend a lot of time together. Maybe too much. So much time together in fact they are falling for each other. Post HBP
1. Saved in Knockturn Alley

Ginny Weasley was wandering around Diagon Alley. She was thinking about Harry and the fact he broke up with her. Now she was going to see him at the Burrow for Bill's wedding in a few days. The Burrow was in chaos with last minute wedding plans. She was out taking a break. Molly Weasley had insisted that she was working too hard. It was true. To keep her mind off Harry she kept constantly busy. But now with nothing to distract her…

She understood why he did it. She just didn't want to accept it. Ginny began to drift off thinking about the fun times with Harry. Their first kiss, their quidditch matches, lunches…

_What's that noise? _Ginny looked around her and realized she wasn't in Diagon Alley anymore. She had wandered straight into Knockturn alley! In a flash, her wand was out. Being with Harry gave her these abilities. She found out that the noise was coming from the corner. She was about to go over there when her brain screamed "_What are you doing? Hello? You don't know who or what it is! HIDE!"_

She ran and ducked behind a garbage can. At that angle she could see whatever happens and if someone was there they wouldn't be able to see her. Around the corner came a group of Death Eaters…dragging _Malfoy?_

Shocked, Ginny crouched frozen in place. "_Malfoy's a Death Eater, why isn't he the one dragging some poor dead person down the street…IS MALFOY DEAD?"_

Just then, one of the Death Eaters pulled Malfoy up to his face and began to speak in a low threatening tone.

"You think you can escape us that easily? You think you can betray the Dark Lord!" in disgust he threw him down to the floor.

"C'mon boys, lets show him what happens when someone betrays our trust" Laughing insanely, the Death Eaters pulled out their wands. Ginny didn't wait a second longer.

"STUPEFY!" one after another they all fell to the floor. Once Ginny was sure they were all unconscious and had not avoided her spell somehow, she ran to Malfoy. She bent down and rolled him over on to his back. She gasped. His face was covered in bruises and there was a long scratch running from his left eye to his chin. Deciding that leaving him unconscious was safer, she magicked him into the air, and ran into Borgin and Burkes. Ignoring Borgin she threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" Instantly she and Malfoy was gone.


	2. KIDNAPPED!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing but the plot!

When I write in:

_Italics_- Ginny's thinking

Italics + -- Draco's thinking.

**A/N- ok, here's the next chapter! I'm pretty sure your all happy I updated so quickly after one day! But don't expect it everyday! Your probably gonna get mad at me at the end of the chapter, but...Oh i kind of gave it away in the title but oh wellz. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------- Chapter 2 ---------------------------------**

**--------------------------------- KIDNAPPED! ---------------------------------**

"GINERVA WEASLEY! What is going on here?"

Ginny and Malfoy had just arrived to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at her for bringing a Death Eater into the house.

"HOW COULD YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I-"

"I was thinking I just saved his life!"

"What?"

"The Death Eaters found him running away." she said in explanation.

"He ran away?" Despite her better judgment, Molly Weasley couldn't help but feel some pity.

"Yes, mum." Ginny quickly recounted her story. Just as she finished her story, her spell wore off.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. Molly began healing his bruises.

"What am I doing here? Better yet, where am I?" He seem to be surprised to find that he was surrounded by Death Eaters but two redheads and someone was healing him! -_Hold on…Redheads? Weasleys!_-

"You're at the Burrow. I saved you from the Death Eaters" -_She saved me? Why?-_

"Why would you save me?" _Oh my god… I can't believe he just asked that question. Shouldn't he be thanking me? _

"I mean with all those mean things I've done to you and your family…" _Oh…_

"I wasn't about to stand there and watch you die!" Ginny said indignantly. Malfoy whispered something she couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

In a louder and stronger voice, he said, "Thank-you"

-Silence-

_Did I just- did he just- HE SAID THANK-YOU!_

"Oh, er… it…uh…was no problem" she stuttered.

"Ok, your fine now." Mrs. Weasley said. She had finished healing. Nodding, Draco stood to go.

"Wait! You can't go!" Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

Blushing furiously, she said, "I mean…the Death Eaters are out looking for you. It's too dangerous." _Why am I blushing like this? It's not like I meant anything by it, right? _Sighing, Molly stood up.

"Ginny's right, dear. Why don't you stay here? You can stay in Ron's old bedroom."

"Oh, no. I couldn't. bI would be putting you all in danger and..." he continued rambling on. _HE'S BLUSHING! He looks so cute…WAIT WHAT! Control yourself! He's ashamed that he had to be saved by Weasleys! That's the last time I'm doing something for him. _

"Ginny, do you mind showing Draco to his room? Make sure he gets settled in well." Inwardly groaning, she got up.

Taking a deep breath, she said "Sure."

Malfoy hesitated but he _was_ really tired. He stood and followed the little redhead upstairs.

They we're quietly walking up the stairs. Not that they had much to talk about. _Ugh…come on now! We're only on the first floor? That felt like an hour!_

Taking a brave stab at a conversation, she said "Hope you like orange!" She giggled at Draco's bewildered face.

"Why would you hope that?"

"Hurry up, and I'll show you." With that she ran off. Finally cracking a smile, Draco hurried to catch up with her. When he finally got to the top, he found her already there breathing heavily and laughing. She saw him come and laughed even harder. _-Ok, that girl's lost it.- _

Standing in front of the door, Ginny dramatically opened it.

"Whoa!" He felt his eyes watering from the bright orange. When he got use to it, he realized it was Chudley Channon Posters all over the place.

"Ah…now I understand." Obviously referring to her hoping he likes orange.

"Yup, this is Ron's room. As you can see, he is clearly support one of the worst team possible." He laughed. They began to talk about quidditch and school, avoiding what happened a few hours earlier and in his 6th year. He was surprised at how easy it was for them to talk like they were old friends. Soon they moved on the Ginny's family. There was plenty to talk about there.

"Bill is the best! He's getting married- OH WAIT! Bill's getting married in a few days and here I am talking away and not helping!" She jumped up and before she could do anything he said "Hey! Can I help?"

"Uh…you sure you don't want to rest?" _And no one but mum knows he's here and I think he's safer that way._

"I'm sure. Besides, I need something to get my mind off of…things." she was dying to know what things but she knew she had to give him some space. Sighing, she said yes and they headed downstairs.

But when they got down, they we're greeted with a horrible sight.

Fleur, Gabrielle, and 5 Weasleys were all bound, gagged and unconscious.

Standing in the doorway was none other than his father Lucius Malfoy.

"Thought you escaped me?"

"STUPEFY!"

**A/N- There you go! Chapter 2. In case your wondering it was Lucius who said stupefy, not Draco or Ginny. The 5 weasleys were- Molly, Bill, Fred, George, and Charlie. Rons with Harry, Percy wouldn't be there, and Mr. weasley is at the Ministry. Nice cliffhanger, huh? Reviews!**


End file.
